Love is the Best Thing
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: DH spoilers VictorieTeddy Teddy comes to say goodbye to Victorie as she departs for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. ONESHOT


**Aw, I love Teddy Lupin! He's great! XD Go my favorite blue/green/purple/multiple colored haired dude! He's great! GO TEDDY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I've finally decided to come out from under the covers and admit that Lupin and Tonks are dead, Luna and Neville are not a couple, and that JKR owns all… I'm still sad though… I will have my revenge in the play! MWA HAH HAH HAH!!!!**

**I get my picture of Teddy from Rusneko on diviantART. This is the picture link: ****http// rusneko. deviantart. Com /art /DH –SPOILER- Teddy- 61243445**** (just delete all the spaces) Knock your self out.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin's hair was always changing color. Blue, red, green, purple, and even pink; you name it, he'd changed his hair that color. Too often, he'd see people walk by with pink hair, and he used to ask why. They said it was in honor of his mother.

But today, he was having trouble deciding what color to change it. 'Blue,' he though, 'and a splash of purple. She'd like that.' He changed into his favorite outfit, which was-beside Hogwarts robes-, a maroon long sleeved shirt, a ripped white sleeve t-shirt over it, black jeans and his army lace up boots.

He grabbed his backpack and stuck his wand is back pocket. He turned on his heel and Disapparated on the spot and appeared in Kings Cross. He walked through the barrier between 9 and 10 and into the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾. He leaned against the wall and soon a blonde haired blue eyed girl came running at him.

"Teddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his. "It's good to see you! I wish you were coming to Hogwarts! It so lonely there without you!" He squeezed him a bit more and then laughed. "I'll be able to join you next year, as I'm in seventh year now!"

Teddy's blue eyes twinkled. "Yeah."

He cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her deeply. She returned it and suddenly a small voice asked, "Teddy, watcha doing?" The two broke apart to see Victorie's cousin James, sitting there watching them with brown eyes.

"I'm seeing Victorie off!" he said sharply. "Now, scram!"

James humphed and ran off. "Now," he turned back to Victorie and kissed her again. They had to break apart as the whistle blew. "You've got to go love," he said giving Victorie a last hug before breaking their embrace.

"Yeah," she said. She climbed into the carriage and looked out the window. "I'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" He said and watched the train pick up speed and disappear around the corner. He walked over to were Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron where standing. "Hey, Harry." The blue haired youth said, giving his godfather a lazy wave. "Al's first year, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Yup, James is saying he's going to be in Slytherin. Al is rebuking of course!"

Teddy laughed. "That sounds like those two!" Seconds later, he stumbled as Lily and Hugo materialized out of nowhere and latched themselves onto Teddy's leg.

"Teddy!" they cried, "can you show us another spell? Please?"

Teddy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, can't. I gotta get home, or Gran's gonna kill me. I'll see you two later. Night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny." He disentangled himself from Hugo and Lily and walked briskly away, before turning heel and Disapparated. Harry smiled. He'd seen Teddy's mother do that every time she Disapparated.

XXX

When he got home, Teddy went up to his room and got out his picture album from Hogwarts. He flipped through the years and he looked up to see the sky darkening. He went over to his desk, pulled out some parchment and wrote.

_Victorie,_

_I hope your seventh year at Hogwarts has started out well. Tell me; what house are Rosie and Al in? I hope Gryffindor Tower is as warm as always. I already miss you. Can't wait for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Teddy Lupin_

He rolled up the parchment and tied it with a red ribbon. Then, he went over to the corner of his room and took his tawny owl out of his cage. "Take this to Victorie," he said letting the owl fly off his arm and out the window. He watched his bird fly out of sight and then went downstairs to eat dinner with his grandmother.

XXX

Far, away, looking out of the window in the seventh year girls room in the Gryffindor Tower, Victorie Weasley whispered a goodnight to the stars and slipped into bed. Both fell asleep thinking about each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, after much dilertberation and concentration I finally managed to get this story to work! Yay! My first Harry Potter fic! Flames, reviews, and beta people are apreciated greatly! If you flame me I will take it as a compliment! XD**

**Ja ne,**

**Toasty**


End file.
